


'Cause Sinners Are Much More Fun

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [35]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Pillow!Puck, Platonic Friendship Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has been looking worse and worse since he got the news about his dad. Puck doesn't like it.</p>
<p>'Grilled Cheesus' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause Sinners Are Much More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I decided to get back on the Glee-fic wagon with a new chapter for Sweet Porcelain. 
> 
> Warnings: None really. It's basically platonic fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 35- 'Cause Sinners Are Much More Fun

 

Puck sighed to himself as he watched Hummel drifting listlessly through the halls of McKinley; He'd figured that Hummel and his old man were close, but he'd never seen anyone act like this, hadn't realised Hummel could act like this. 

For as long as he could remember Hummel had been bright and fierce and overwhelmingly gay; this quiet, pale ghost haunting the halls of the school was a stranger to him, and he had to admit, he didn't like it.

He missed the fire and passion that had made Hummel stand out even more than his flamboyant outfits. Missed the bitchy comments that could rip you to shreds, the cold glare if you dared to wrinkle his fancy clothes. He missed Kurt, he'd thought they were finally getting past their (mostly his) prior behaviour and were on the way to actually being friends.

And now Hummel was shedding weight by the day, skin tightening on his bones and almost translucent when the light hit him. Except for the dark circles under his eyes of course, which seemed to grow more bruised-looking and deadened by the moment. 

His eyes narrowed as he noticed Karofsky heading down the hall towards Hummel, and pushed away from the lockers to intercept the idiot puckhead before he do anything to push Kurt any further over the edge. 

Karofsky was just raising the slushy cup in his hand when Puck barrelled into him from the side, causing him to rebound off the lockers and deposit the slushy all down the front of his own pants, leaving a dark stain at the crotch that instantly had several passing students in hysterics, as it looked like he'd pissed himself.

Karofsky's eyes promised revenge as he glared at Puck, crumpling the now empty slushy cup in his hand, and he stormed towards the locker room, leaving a trail of shocked giggles and outright laughter in his wake.

Puck put the puckhead out of his mind, turning to check on Hummel and finding him staring at Puck with an adorably confused expression on his face. He took a step forward, and slung an arm around Hummel's surprisingly broad shoulders, steering him in the direction of the choir room and trying to suppress his laughter as Hummel's expression continued to shift through various shades of 'what the fuck?'

That same expression blossomed on the faces of the rest of the glee club as Puck and Kurt entered the room, and Puck pushed Kurt down into a chair before slumping into the one next to it without ever removing his arm from Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt was apparently stunned into silence for the entirety of Mister Schue's usual boring opening statements; but when Finn slouched to the front of the room to profess his new found religion, Kurt heaved a sarcastic little sigh that had Puck looking down at him fondly. Nothing kept Hummel down for long.

Bored with the nascent religious debate, he hauled himself to his feet and grabbed his guitar off its stand, then launched into his favourite Billy Joel number, directing it as much as possible in Kurt's direction even as smiles broke out on the faces of the rest of the club.

Puck considered the whole performance worthwhile when he saw a faint smile lift the corner of Kurt's mouth.

He finished the song to applause from the room, then slumped straight back down next to Kurt and smiled when Kurt leaned in automatically, making it easier for him to sling his arm round his shoulders again.

They sat that way for the rest of the glee rehearsal, and at some point he was fairly certain Kurt had fallen asleep, curling into the warmth of Puck's body and breathing softly. Puck didn't mind, even with several members of the club shooting him sideways glances. Kurt was so obviously exhausted it was painful to look at him, Puck wasn't gonna begrudge him what little sleep he could get.

The room had gotten steadily quieter as more and more people realised that Kurt was sleeping, so when the bell rang for the end of school, it pierced the near silence in a shocking manner that startled Kurt awake, Puck having to tighten his grip slightly to stop him tumbling off his chair.

Kurt tried to jerk away from his grip instinctively, but Puck could feel him relax as he remembered where he was, remembered who was holding him. A faint blush stained too pale cheeks, and Puck leaned down and planted a soft kiss on chestnut hair, grinning as the blush deepened and faint laughter suffused the room. 

When Kurt tried to pull away again, Puck released him and leaned back in his chair as Kurt stood, straightening his outfit and pulling his phone from his pocket, pulling a face at it that made Puck laugh and Kurt turn a milder version of his bitch glare on him. Puck making a stricken face and clutching theatrically at his chest, startling another faint smile out of Kurt before he snatched up his bag and headed for the door with a determined gait.

The door shut behind Kurt, and Puck reluctantly turned to face the no-doubt inquisitive faces of the rest of the club. Even as they began to bombard him with questions- the answers to which basically all boiled down to Kurt being his friend, and Puck not being as much of a douchebag anymore- his phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out, wincing slightly as Rachel's voice hit a particularly strident note, and grinned down at the screen.

{You make a surprisingly comfortable pillow, Puck. Thank you.}

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The first thing I've managed to get on the page since the summer. 
> 
> I don't think it's my best work, but getting something written at all feels like an achievement, so I think I'll post it up and see what you all think.


End file.
